It's a Wig
by CrazyHayniac
Summary: In "Stand" when Addison takes off her wig, Bree doesn't seem surprised to see that her best friend has white hair and wears a wig. Bree and Addison met on their first day of Freshman year, so Addison telling Bree her secret had to happen during the movie. My take on how Addison might have told Bree about her wig. [Formatting fixed so story is now readable. Sorry about that.]


When Addison started her first day of high school at Seabrook, she never imagined she'd find a best friend. She also never imagined she'd end up punching a zombie and becoming friends with him and several others, as well as discovering she liked the zombie she had initially punched.

Though she knew her parents would disapprove of her zombie friends, Addison knew there would be no questions if she invited a friend from the cheer team over for a sleepover on Saturday night since they were busy cheering for the football team on Friday.

On Saturday, Bree had arrived early in the evening, so the girls could cook their own dinner while Addison's parents went out to eat. Addison's parents knew she would be responsible while they were gone, and Addison had proved she was responsible when left home alone before.

After the girls finished dinner, they headed upstairs to Addison's room where they planned to watch movies and talk about upcoming cheer events like the next football game.

"Don't you love the energy at the games?" Bree asked. "I've never cheered at football games before because the middle school I went to didn't have a football team."

"Yeah, it's amazing. And I love getting to be part of the group that brings that energy, don't you?"

"Totally," Bree agreed. "It's so much fun getting to bring the whole school together.

"Right. And to have most everyone cheering for Zed even though he's a zombie. It's unbelievable how much people have come together when there's usually such a divide."

"What was it like before? I didn't live close enough to the zombies and zombie side of town for it really to affect me, and we just moved to this side of town when my dad got a new job."

"Well, you know what my parents are like about zombies, right?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Everyone was like that." Addison went on to explain how her parents had begun teaching her as soon as she was old enough to understand that zombies were the enemy and how dangerous they were. When she could understand, her parents had also told her about how a zombie had tried to eat her grandfather's ear. "In all honesty, when I knew him, before he died, he seemed like a cranky guy; I can't blame the zombie for trying to take a bite out of his ear. Anyway, do you want to watch a movie? I've got _Netflix_ set up on my TV, so we can watch any movies on there."

"Sure, sounds good."

The girls got comfortable sitting against the headboard of Addison's bed as they scrolled through the movies on _Netflix_. After a few minutes of scrolling though, they settled on a romantic comedy—stereotypical of sleepovers, but still fun to do.

"What else do you want to do for our first sleepover?" Addison asked when the movie ended.

"We could do each other's hair," Bree suggested.

"I—I don't know about that one," Addison spoke.

"Why not?" Bree questioned. "You have beautiful hair. I'd love to French braid it for you."

Addison was torn. There was a part of her that wanted to tell Bree that her blond hair was just a wig, but another part of her wanted to keep it a secret. What if her new best friend rejected her for not fitting in. Zed was the only person—zombie? she wondered what word really fit the best—outside of her family who knew she wore a wig. However, she had only known Zed for a day when she told him about her natural hair. What did she tell Bree?

"Addy? You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You zoned out there for a minute."

"Yeah. It's just," Addison trailed off.

"Just what?"

Addison took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "If I told you a secret—something almost no one outside my family knows—could you keep it?"

"Of course."

"It's a wig," Addison replied, playing with a few strands of her hair—the wig—which was a nervous habit she had whenever she felt someone was going to find out her secret, or when her hair was being talked about. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me or be my friend anymore."

Bree's brow knit together in confusion. "Why would you wearing a wig make me not want to talk to you or be your friend anymore?"

"My real hair, it's freakish and un-natural because of some genetic disorder or something. Weirdness is looked down on here."

"Addy, you're my best friend, and nothing's going to change that. You helped show me that zombies aren't bad when you and Zed became friends. Why would your hair being different change that?"

Addison shrugged. "I've kind of just always been worried about it."

"You don't have to worry about that with me. We're best friends. I promise I'll keep your secret for you, but I don't think you need to keep it a secret."

After a few moments, Addison nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Bree."

"Of course. So, if you don't want to do anything with hair, what about another movie?"

"Yeah. We could also change into our pjs and get more comfortable."

"Sounds good," Bree agreed. While Bree went to find her pjs from her overnight bag, Addison changed in the bathroom attached to her room. A few minutes after, both girls were getting comfortable for the next movie.

Around the middle of that movie, when there was a pause for a commercial if it was played on TV, they paused it to get some popcorn and other snacks. When they returned to Addison's room with the snacks, the girls were careful to make sure they didn't leave crumbs in Addison's bed.

After a couple more movies, the girls were beginning to feel tired. Bree had mentioned towards the end of the last movie they watched that night how she felt that she was falling asleep. When Addison was getting her TV off Netflix, she turned to Bree and realized her friend had fallen asleep. Addison didn't mind if her best friend ended up falling asleep while they watched the movie, she had a queen bed after all. There was no way she was going to try and wake Bree up and tell her she needed to sleep on the floor in the sleeping bag she had brought with her. So, once she had her TV turned off, Addison took her wig off and set it on her bed side table. It was always uncomfortable sleeping in it anyway.

CHCHCH

The following morning, Addison was the first to wake up to the sun shining through her window. She found her wig still sitting where she had left it the night before and considered putting it back on so she didn't need to worry about Bree seeing her natural hair. Almost as soon as the thought crossed her mind, Addison disregarded the idea, feeling that it would show her distrust of Bree.

"Hey Bree, it's morning," Addison brushed hair out of her face and leaned towards her friend, gently placing her hand on Bree's shoulder.

"Already?"

Addison laughed. "Yeah. And you fell asleep during the last movie."

"How'd it end?"

"Typical _Hallmark_ movie ending. After the falling out between Todd and Liz, they made up and got back together."

"Okay," Bree smiled. "Also, I like your natural hair. It's beautiful, and you shouldn't feel ashamed about having unique natural hair."

"But this town—"

"So what if they don't like it. Remember that what makes you happy is what's most important."

Addison couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Even though she and Bree hadn't known each other for all that long, Bree still knew exactly what to say exactly when Addison needed to hear it. "I think I should probably still put it on around my parents. They're not fans of me not wearing my wig."

"We're just in your house. What's the big deal with that?" Bree questioned.

"You know what, you're right." Addison grinned as the girls got out of bed and headed downstairs. On their way down, they found that Addison's parents were already up and doing some work in their office, so the girls would be on their own for getting breakfast, which they were fine with. They also passed by Addison's parents before they could make a comment about how she wasn't wearing her wig.

After they had breakfast, the girls headed back up to Addison's room to hang out for a couple more hours before Bree would head home after they ate lunch. When they did eat, they ate the meal with Addison's parents, and Addison had put her wig on if only to please her parents.

Before Bree's mom picked her up, she thanked Addison for trusting her enough to share her biggest secret with her. "And remember, I've got your back no matter what," she spoke before heading out to her mom's car.

"Thanks, and I know. See you tomorrow."

"See you," Bree replied.

Addison stood on the front porch and waited a few minutes before heading back up to her room to finish her homework. If her parents had any questions about how she ended up telling Bree she wore a wig, she decided it didn't matter. She was happy she had told her best friend about it, and it was most important for her to be happy than it was anything else.

 **A/N:** Thanks everyone for reading this, for future reviews, favorites, and follows that you might decide to leave. I really appreciate it and would love to hear what you thought.

A little premise for this is that during one of the countless times I was watching the music video for "Stand" I noticed Bree's expression after Addison takes off her wig. Instead of looking surprised, Bree looks happy and excited rather than shocked and confused. They also seemed to meet the first day, which is why I give Bree a background about moving.

Anyway, thanks again for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


End file.
